The Invitation for VanVen day 2011
by secretofflameviii8
Summary: Happy VanVen Day! Ventus POV, between crushes, bullies and twin brothers Ventus has his hands full. short stroy.


**The Invitation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the characters,**

Happy VanVen Day!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For as long as I can remember my brother and I have always been indistinguishable. No one could tell us apart. I never really minded, but it still hurt not to be recognized as my own person. Roxas was the more popular one. I was only known as Roxas's twin brother. It could be because he hangs around some of the most popular kids in school. Axel being his Best friend alone was enough to make him apart of the in crowd. Of course Axel was always kind to me as well. I think, well for the most part, he was the only one who could tell us apart. Not that I was a complete loner, I had my own little group too. Aqua and Terra were usually with me. Although aqua acted like a mother to me more than anything else. We usually sat at the same lunch table and hung out before school. Sometimes its hard being with them though. Only for one simple reason. They were senior's and I, a freshman. So when I got a party invitation from none other than Vanitas, who wasn't one of the popular kids but very near to being one, mostly known for his dominating and mischievous personality, I was a little more than perplexed. We weren't total strangers. He and I shared most of our school day together in completely boring classes. And for some reason we always ended up getting paired together for class projects. Probably because no one wanted to work with him and I was the one who always got left out, so by default we were stuck together. So there I stood like a complete idiot, which was Vanitas's favorite name to call me by, with probably a very stupid look on my face, holding the letter he had just given me. Looking down at the envelope I could see it was clearly addressed to my brother and I. I felt somewhat disappointed. Why? you ask. Not only was a lumped together with my brother again but, unbeknownst to everyone, except my brother, I had major feelings for Vanitas. Not that I'd tell him or anyone else that. It wasn't always like that though in fact When we first met back in elementary school I couldn't stand him. He was rude, obnoxious and had a keen knack for trouble. It wasn't until middle school that I started to get along with him. And when I say get along, I mean, the ability to sit by him and not be inflicted by his wrath of mischievousness. It was also then In our seventh year that I had seen a completely different side to him. One I know few other's have seen. Now that I think back on it, I think it was the reason why I had become immune to his wrath. It was by mistake really. I was on my way home from school one afternoon when I spotted him sitting all by himself near the school parking lot outside the fence. It was well after club activity's and there he was just sitting there. Then I saw a car pull up beside him on the grass. A man got out and I could hear shouting from across the parking lot. And then the worst ensued. It was horrifying to watch, really. The man, who I could only assume to be related to Vanitas started to hurt him. In a non conspicuous manor. So what else could I do, I ran over to the scene and stopped it, pretending to be a friend or a close class mate, I made up some bogus story on how we had a class project and that he was going over to my house so we could finish it. I explained that he was only waiting for me. That was the first time I remember lying. But for some reason the man bought it and drove off. When I looked back at Vanitas he had a very confused and shaken up expression on his face. He almost looked vulnerable. That's when a light bulb went off in my head. His home life must not be very good. We never went to my house that day. I invited him to an ice cream at the local ice cream shop and for some unknown reason he went along with me, just silently following me. Not much happened. He was very quite and when he was finished with his ice cream bar he left with a small thank you. Although the next day he acted as if it never happened. But things changed ever so slightly since then and I started to enjoy our time in school together more. Now that I understood that the face he showed at school was just a façade. It made me very curious of his real personality and how much pain he hid behind his tuff exterior.

"Ventus, how come your just standing there? You look like you spaced out." I hear my brother say. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked over to see Roxas and Axel standing beside me. "Yeah, I guess I kinda did space out." I said scratching the back of my head. "What'cha got in your hand." Axel asked. "Oh it's an invite to a party." I answered. "it must be for that big spring break party Sora is throwing. You got invited?" Roxas said. "Yeah, both of us did." I said shuffling my feet. "Cool, then all of us will be going, of course I can't imagine sora leaving someone out." Axel said. I nodded and started walking to my locker. "So who gave you the letter?" Roxas asked. Why did he have to ask. "V-Vanitas." I stuttered. "Vanitas? Wow man, what did you do to get on his good side. No one can get close to him without getting in some kind of trouble." Axel commented.

I merely shrugged and Roxas sensing my uneasiness decided to let the whole thing drop.

The night of the party I was feeling so nervous. What would people think of how I was dressed. It certainly wasn't my normal attire. But Roxas insisted that I wear something to stand out. So here I was dressed in black skinny jean's, a mildly see through white button down shirt and a checkered studded belt. of course I had my usual checkered wrist band on, I never leave the house without it. "Roxas, are you sure this will be ok?" I ask unsure. "Oh, stop worrying ven. You look fine." he said as he adjusted his own outfit in the mirror. Like me he wore something on the risky side but conservative at the same time. "So who are you dressing up for?" I asked. Roxas's face turned a shade of pink. "no one" he answered. I smirked. "it's Axel, isn't it?" I say knowing very well it is. We heard the honk of a car horn. "That must be our ride." Roxas said as he adjusted my outfit for the millionth time. "Lets go." He continued.

When we arrived Roxas split off into his own little group mostly to be with Axel and I didn't blame him. We both know he's got Axel rapped around his finger. I was happy for them. I sat down in one of the more emptier corners and sighed. This was going to be a long night. I was never a party person and I knew aqua and terra were off doing something else. They certainly weren't here. The next thing I know sifer and his gang are surrounding me. Were they even invited? "What do you want?" I ask. "We decided we're going to have a little fun. Y'know" Rai said as he and sifer picked me up by my arms. I started squirming and I couldn't see anyone I knew in sight. Crap I was in for it now. "Why me? Is it pick on ventus day?" I ask sarcastically. All I got in return were laughs. "Just because your brother's with the in crowd doesn't mean your immune you little man hore." Fuu said. "W-what?" I say. "You and your brother as well as axel are all the sick ones. It's disgusting to like other guys when you yourself are male." sifer said. "That's why we need to teach you a lesson y'know: Rai said as he and sifer tossed me into a closet. They slammed the door and I could hear it lock from the outside. Great I was trapped. What was I going to do now? Its not like anyone would be able to hear me if I yelled for help over the blaring music. So I just sat in the corner hugging my knees.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Vanitas standing in front of me. "V-Ventus, what?" he said before I cut him off. "Vanitas?" he gave me a funny look. "What in the hell are you doing in the closet?" he asked. "I, um, well…" I stuttered. "Who locked you in here?" he asked more aggressively. "sifer, rai and fuu." I sighed. Vanitas helped me up and without saying another word to me grabbed my hand and started, to my assumption, look for the three of them. When we found them Vanitas confronted them. Was he doing all this for me? Why? I thought as he landed a punch in sifer's face. "Why the Hell would you lock in in a closet?" Vanitas asked. "Because he's likes men." Sifer spat back. I could feel the negativity flowing form Vanitas. "Yeah and we have it on good authority that he's totally in love with you." Rai added. Vanitas looked in all meaning of the words pissed off. "Just because of that and did you ever stop to think that there would be consequences?" Vanitas said as he knocked sifer to the ground. Fuu and Rai picked sifer up and ran like chickens. "V-Vanitas?" I asked meekly. He turned to face me. I have to admit when Vanitas was angry he even scares me. "Your hurting my hand." I continued in a small voice. He loosened his grip and his expression softened. "So, you have a crush on me hugh?" he said in an all knowing smirk. I couldn't hide the massive blush that was making its way onto my face. "NO! I-I, it's not a crush." I said. "Hmm? So then, what is it?" he asked. I was in for it and I knew this was a delicate subject. I knew if I said the wrong thing it could totally ruin the fragile relationship we have. "it's not something as superficial as a crush. But they're right. I do like you in that way and I have for a while now." I say with my head down completely ready for rejection. "well I'd say that's a good thing. Because I like you too." he said as he lifted my head gently. My eyes widened at that. He liked me back? Really? "You Know Ventus your looking pritty hot right now." He said as he inched closer to me and kissed me right on the lips. His tongue snaking its way into my mouth. Was this all real? Or am I dreaming? "holy shit! Should I believe my eyes or what?" I heard Axels voice. Vanitas and I looked over to see Roxas, Axel, Sora and the others about three feet from us. Vanitas wrapped his arms around my torso and brought me so close to him our bodies were touching. "Mine." He said possessively, which sent a shiver down my spine. Everyone laughed at that. I nuzzled into him and smiled warmly. I had finally gotten what I had been wishing for. I was feeling so relieved and now I new this was a new start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So what did you all think? Let me know and review. It was probably a little rushed at the end but oh well.


End file.
